World of Dreams
The World of Dreams is a location introduced in World of Winx. Overview The scenery is gloomy and in grayish colors. The land has a beach and mountains, with a misty forest, where the talents are trapped in after they were kidnapped. The Shadow Creatures are its residents. Pre-Series In the past, Fairy Queen Tinkerbell ruled over Neverland peacefully. At some point, a young man named Peter Pan arrived in Neverland and quickly became well liked and admired by every one of the denizens—everyone except Captain Hook and his band of pirates, who all saw Peter Pan as nothing more than an arrogant showboat only interested in himself. Queen Tinkerbell in particular admired Peter Pan so much to the point of falling in love with him, believing that the two would be together forever, but her feelings were never returned. To make matters worse, Peter Pan suddenly left Neverland never to return after being convinced to grow up by his last remaining friend, Wendy Darling. Peter's leave, coupled with how he never returned her feelings, caused the fairy queen to become bitter with him and the world around her to a point where her pure magic became corrupted, turning into dark magic. She then laid waste to Neverland, turning it into a dark and desolate island, and left her subjects to live in constant fear of her and her shadows. At some point, Captain Hook regained his youth through Tinkerbell's magic only to be banished from Neverland to Earth for conspiring against her. However, Captain Hook had stolen a Magic Watch that originally belonged to the Shaman, the Queen's most faithful servant, and would use it to return to Neverland secretly. Tinkerbell would later try corrupting the Spirit of the World of Dreams to gain complete control only to fail and have the Spirit continue to elude her and her shadows. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= A small snippet of the World of Dreams is first seen in the episode "The Talent Thief" after Annabelle is mysteriously taken there against her will shortly after her performance for WOW. She then has to run for her life as she ends up being pursued by strange moving shadows in the beginning of "New Powers." Meanwhile, Bloom finds herself on the murky shores of the World of Dreams with no explanation of how she got there. She then explores the strange grey world and quickly comes across all the missing talents she and the Winx had been searching for running away from something. As she tries reaching out to the panicked talents, she is grabbed by Annabelle, who had been looking for the Winx for help ever since she arrived in the World of Dreams. Unfortunately, before Bloom and Annabelle have any time to talk, crackling sounds erupt from nearby, causing Annabelle to flee as Bloom gets caught by vines that refuse to let her go. As she cries out for Annabelle, Bloom suddenly wakes up back in her room with the rest of the Winx gathering by her bedside. The Winx are later flung into the World of Dreams by a portal that inexplicably appeared during their investigation of Annabelle's dressing room at the Frutti Music Bar; being forced into their new Dreamix forms in the process. After concluding the grey world they have entered to be the same one she found herself in her dream, Bloom urges for the girls to look for Annabelle in the forests just in front of them. During their search, Musa feels Annabelle's presence and continue searching the forests until Bloom catches sight of Annabelle once more. |-|Season 2= Locations *Tree of Life *Mermaid's Lagoon **Coral Prison *Tinkerbell's Lair Known Inhabitants *Tinkerbell *Matt Barrie *James Hook (formerly) *Shaman *Tiger Lily *Smee *Pirates *Crocodile Man *Alligator Man *Spirit of the World of Dreams *Neverland Mermaids Trivia *The World of Dreams was very obviously inspired by Neverland from J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. *Another inspiration for the World of Dreams and the World of Nightmares might be Marvel Comics' Dimension of Dreams, which is also known as the World of Dreams, and within which exists a dimension called the Nightmare World. Gallery World of Dreams - Concept Art.jpg World of dreams.png World of dreams 2.png neverland.png portal to dreams world.png inside forest.png Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Winx Locations Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Dreams Category:Islands Category:Dimensions